Mario (Mario The Music Box) vs Michael Myers
' ' It's the battle of two sociopathic monsters using knives! One from a popular horror fan game, one from a famous horror movie! Which cold, bloodthirsty murderer will win? Will it be the possessed/insane plumber, or will it be the boogeyman of halloween? Intro Wiz: There are many killers in fiction,such as Jason, Freddy, and Chucky.. Boomstick: But there is one famous killer who started the whole slasher genre, Michael Myers. Wiz: Today,he's going against the Mario from Mario The Music Box, the insane and possessed plumber! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Mario (Mario The Music Box) Wiz: Mario,an icon of video games and a very famous character! Boomstick: But what happens when you have Luigi's Mansion, but even darker and creepier? That's right, Mario The Music Box comes in! Wiz: Mario investigates and enters an haunted mansion where there have been missing people. As he enters, he notices strange activities in the house, and he is trapped inside. Later, he meets paranormal activity and ghosts, and attempts to find a way out. Boomstick: While attempting to escape, he investigates the mansion even further and finds out the story of it, such as murders happening, and he gets into near death situations, but manages to find a way out, and even a ghost decides to possess him! The ghost's name being Alice. Wiz: Mario pretty much attempts to fight her and get her out of his head, but it doesn't work, eventually he meets someone called Riba, who seems to want to help him, but later Mario is betrayed and Riba is revealed to be the true antagonist, being a demon. Boomstick: In an ending of the game, Mario is possessed by Alice and stabs Luigi multiple times as they exit the mansion, and returns to it, Mario then meets Princess Peach... Wiz: And gets the choice if to kill her or not, if he doesn't, he struggles with his sanity, if he does.. Boomstick: HE FRIGGIN BECOMES A CRAZY KILLER! And we're using Insane Route Mario here. Wiz: Mario becomes mentally unstable, and eventually attempts to hang himself!, only to fail as Riba saves him, as he saved him from a dark version of Luigi as he was exiting the basement. Boomstick: Yep! Mario uses a large knife, although it's usually when he's possessed, in the insane route, he stabs Riba multiple times! He also has a large cleaver,which he used to kill Luigi, by tearing apart his neck with it!. Wiz: Mario is capable of finding a way out of near death situations, and create strategies. He also has fought and indirectly killed Helena, a witch of illusion and a dream manipulator. He also could outrun a sentient mask even with traps in front of him! He also has dealt with Riba, who was an immortal demon capable of reincarnating. He even fought Misery, the witch of misfortune! who-''' '''Boomstick: COULD TURN IN A SPIDER VERSION OF HERSELF! And with his cleaver! Wiz: He also tanked a fall from falling deep underground in a spider cave, and can survive multiple hits by ghosts and enemies sometimes, although this kind of durability doesn't last long, as he will eventually be killed if he takes too many hits. Boomstick: He also can use the environment, such as when he used a bucket full of water to kill a burned version of Luciano, if you don't know who Luciano is, we'll explain it to you right now. Wiz: Luciano was the previous life of Luigi who was the brother of Marchionne, the previous life of Mario who was the leader of a town, eventually Marchionne to save his life sacrificed Luciano and had him burned. However, Marchionne was held in a prison and then executed by decapitation, but before that, he made a deal with Len, the witch of fate, so that he could be reincarnated, but he would be experimented on. Boomstick: He also indirectly killed Helena by having walls crush her, and dealt with various personifications/forms of sins, such as Greed, Lust, Gluttony, and more! Wiz: He also escaped from a floor that was about to fall, escaped from an abandoned mine which was about to crash, and tanked an high fall into the sewers! Speaking of that, he escaped from being drowned! Boomstick: Yep!, and with Alice in his mind, he can get possessed and she can give him tips, and this is not outside help as Alice became a part of Mario later in Mario The Music Box, and its ARC. He also escaped from being tied to a table, and is good at hiding, not being able to be found by dangerous beings. He also escaped from the sin of envy, which resembled Luigi, and killed various shadow versions of Alice and Riba!. Wiz: However,even the insane plumber has his weaknesses. He's crazy and mentally unstable, and most of his "victories" are him escaping his enemies, or using the environment against them. Boomstick: But don't underestimate him! Unless you want to die of course. Michael Myers Wiz:Michael was born on October 19, 1957. Boomstick: When Michael was six years old, he claimed to have voices in his head, telling him to say that he hates people. Wiz:On October 31, 1963, Michael committed his first murder: when his sister Judith's boyfriend Danny left, Michael in a clown costume came with a knife and stabbed her to death! Boomstick: Man, that's some pennywise stuff... Wiz: He then waited in the front yard where he waited to be arrested. Boomstick: He then became the patient of Dr. Sam Loomis, who spent fifteen years with him. Wiz: On October 30th, 1978, however, Michael broke out of prison and released other patients. Michael then stole a truck driver's boilet suit after killing him, he then traveled to Haddonfield, and returned home. Boomstick: Michael then was said to be pure evil itself, a force which could not be stopped. Wiz: Michael eventually got a curse by a ritual, where he could not die. Boomstick: Because of this, Michael has supernatural durability, being able to tank flames, being shot, blown up, having a car crash into him, tank punches at his face and not even flinch, survive being electrocuted, and he has superhuman strength, capable of lifting a full grown man with ease and strangle him! Along with being pretty intelligent, as he once switched clothing with someone, and he once literally took someone's shotgun and slammed it in their face while they were trying to shoot him!. Wiz: Michael does not feel pain, and thus has a pain resistance, though he does sometimes growl. Boomstick: Michael is capable of teleporting, and he always catches up to his victim, no matter how fast they run, and he has actually never died in any of his movies, always cheating death! Damn! He also has his iconic knife, which is used to kill, obviously. Wiz: One of his iconic ways of killing is also strangling his victims to death, and is a master at stealth, being able to be behind cars without being noticed, and sneaking in people's homes, and crushed a head with a stomp. He has regeneration too, capable of regenerating from having his eyes shot, being hung, and being shot multiple times, and smash a man's jaw. Boomstick: He can penetrate a man's skull with his thumb too, and decapitated a woman with his knife! Wiz: He can also dodge bullets. Boomstick:Man,what is this? Matrix? Wiz: *rolls eyes* anyways, even Michael, a very feared boogeyman, has his weaknesses. Michael can be incapacitated still, and while his durability is pretty good and he can tank quite some stuff, it isn't the same as Jason's or Freddy's. Boomstick: But don't underestimate the boogeyman of halloween! For he is an embodiment of pure evil! Pre-Death Battle Wiz:Alright,the combatants are set,let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEAAAATTTTTTHHHHH BAAAAATTTTTLEEEEE!!!!!!! DEATH BATTLE! (Haddonfield,Illinois) We are shown to the screen of a forest at night, everything seeming normal and pretty fine... Until a teenager is seen running through the woods. "HELP!" The teenager shouted, hoping to get help. The teenager saw a large house, got inside, and put a chair in front of the door so that whoever was chasing him wouldn't enter... That proved to be useless, as a blue figure wearing a white mask literally busted through the door: this was Michael Myers, and the teenager unfortunately had become his next victim. The teenager was in panic as he went down an hall. He eventually reached another room, but as soon as he got inside.... He was stabbed in the stomach, him gasping and getting surprised, as a large knife was into his stomach. A chubby man with a large nose and a moustache was the one that held the knife, and with green eyes, the plumber simply laughed...and it sounded like the laugh of a female? The teenager was confused but still felt himself dying. Suddenly the man pulled out the large knife out of the teen, and started stabbing them multiple times, the teen screaming in pain as the man kept laughing, his laugh still the one of a female, until the teen was finally dead. Now covered in blood, the plumber got up, smirking, suddenly one of his eyes turned blue. "Gah!" He looked at what happened. "Oh....no....what happened?" Then he saw another figure, one blue colored, entering the room he was in: Michael Myers. "Huh?! What happened?" The confused mouth of the plumber suddenly became an irritated expression. "Just shut up, we need to get rid of this person." Mario looked at Michael, who raised his knife, Mario gasped and raised his knife too, ready to fight and defend himself. FIGHT! Both clashed their weapons against each other, knife to knife, as Mario struggled to compete with Michael's strength. In the clash, Mario got overpowered and was sent a few meters back. Michael then moved at great speeds and attempted to grab Mario by the throat, but Mario dodged and did a large slash on Michael's chest. Michael didn't even flinch, nor did he seem to react to the pain. Mario gasped: he had never met an enemy who just shrugged off hits. Michael saw his opportunity and punched Mario in the face, sending him out of his stunned state and almost making him drop his knife. Mario started to breath and barely reacted to Michael about to uppercut him, Mario ducking and then slashing his leg. But again, Michael wasn't fazed, and he already regenerated his chest wound. Mario looked at Michael and saw that there was no wound on him anymore: he was surprised. "What the...?" Michael then regenerated his leg wound and almost kicked Mario who immediately got up avoiding it. Michael then grabbed Mario by the neck, who gasped and felt himself being strangled. Mario started stabbing Michael's arm, but nothing was happening. Mario proceeded to switch weapons and... BOOM! He hit Michael right in the head with a large cleaver, as Michael actually stepped a few meters back, Mario pulling his cleaver out of Michael's head, but Michael was still alive and not fazed. Mario saw Michael slashing at him with his knife and dodged, then dodged a few more stabs until he got a bit of his clothing ripped apart by a slash, but there was no damage to the body itself. Mario let out a yell as he felt the knife go through his clothing. Mario swung his cleaver at Michael's knife, the cleaver easily overpowering the knife, and due to its large size, sent the knife flying. Mario used this opportunity to swing his cleaver again at Michael's chest, but Michael simply grabbed it and attempted to pull it away from him. Mario struggled, but managed to win after slamming it violently against Michael's head, the head of the slasher now bleeding a bit. Mario proceeded to switch back to his knife and slashed at Michael's chest a few times until Michael grabbed him and slammed his head against Mario's, the plumber being sent towards the ground as Michael was about to crush his head, but Mario rolled away and got up. He then saw the sheet of the bed and threw it at Michael. Michael was temporarily stunned and sent meters back as Mario ran out of the room. The stunned Michael wouldn't stay stunned for long as he pushed the sheet off and recovered his knife. Mario saw a hanger and grabbed it, then as Michael came out of the room, Mario stabbed him through the chest with the hook of the hanger, Michael wasn't that affected as the hooks of hangers are not that big, and slammed his elbow against Mario's face, sending him flying a few meters back and sent to the ground. He coughed a bit as the hanger was still stuck in Michael's chest, who pulled it out and threw it away, a bit of blood coming out of the chest of the boogeyman. "Ugh, it seems like I have to take control." Mario's eye turned green. "Wait, don-" Both of Mario's eyes turned green as Alice took control and got up. Possessed Mario then looked at Michael and growled. "You're not gonna get out of this alive," Possessed Mario said as he pulled out his knife and rushed at Michael, who just stared at him. Possessed Mario immediately swung his knife at Michael's chest, blood coming out of it and then he slashed it twice. Michael attempted to grab PM, but PM proceeded to punch Michael in the chest hard, actually making Michael hold his chest, although it wasn't because he was in pain, but he felt the punch. Possessed Mario then attempted to stab Michael again, but Michael with the hand with the knife stabbed Possessed Mario's, making him yell a bit in pain, in Alice's voice of course. Michael then kicked PM in the stomach, knocking the wind out of the killer plumber's lungs and sent him to his knees. Michael wasn't done as he almost decapitated Possessed Mario as he put his knife against the slasher's, Possessed Mario letting out an evil chuckle as he stood up and the results were the same: PM was overpowered and sent to the ground again as Michael looked at his knife for a second before looking at PM, who was looking at his bleeding hand before looking back at Michael, growling. Possessed Mario then got kicked in the face, coughing a bit of blood, but he crawled away quickly and got up before switching to his cleaver. "Heh." PM swung his cleaver at Michael, who swung his knife too.....just to get his hand cut off, blood covering the giant cleaver the evil plumber held. Possessed Mario let out a laugh as he swung the side of the cleaver at Michael, the side hitting Michael's cheek, but Michael didn't even flinch. Possessed Mario growled in anger and saw Michael regenerating his arm. Michael suddenly moved at great speeds and grabbed Possessed Mario and threw him outside the house. Possessed Mario, coughing a bit, closed his eyes until he opened them and saw Michael walking out, and now one of the plumber's eyes were blue. "U-ugh.." Mario got up, his eyes turning back to normal as he noticed the cleaver next to him. He grabbed it and slowly got up. By the second he got up, he was slammed against a tree by Michael, who then raised his knife, which was ready to pierce the plumber's chest. Mario gasped as he kicked Michael multiple times in the gut, but Michael didn't flinch until Mario remembered he had the cleaver and sliced Michael's arm in half, Mario falling to the ground taking a deep breath and the knife of the slasher falling down on the ground. Mario then saw Michael had regenerated his arm and attempted to get to his knife, but Mario sliced all of Michael's fingers in half, making Michael's hand useless. Mario got up and switched to his knife and attempted to go for Michael's chest, but Michael, now unarmed, could just block with an arm, the knife not going that deep. Mario struggled to go deep into Michael's arm, but Michael simply slammed his arm against Mario's face, Mario getting sent a few meters back as he accidentally dropped the large weapon on the ground. He saw Michael getting it and now he was sweating a bit since Michael now had his weapon. Michael swung his cleaver multiple times at Mario, who dodged a few times until he got a slash on his arm, him yelling in pain as he held his arm. Thankfully, it wasn't too deadly, but it was bleeding and damaged, just like one of his hands. Michael proceeded to uppercut Mario and hurt his chin, making Mario yell again in pain as he dropped his knife. As Michael was about to get that weapon, Mario kicked Michael's hand away and got his knife back, stabbing Michael's wrist and twisting it to the point it was broken. Michael growled as he attempted to punch Mario, but Mario took a few meters back and then stepped forward, doing multiple slashes at Michael's chest. It wasn't doing much except making Michael bleed a lot, but then Michael raised his large cleaver and attempted to split Mario in two. Mario dodged, but barely, then slashed at Michael's other wrist, making the cleaver drop. Mario felt relief and ran to where the cleaver was and grabbed it... Just for Michael to grab him by the neck and then lift him up, Mario gasping for air and struggling to breathe as Michael's grip became tighter. As it now threatened to break the plumber's neck, Mario barely held a grip on his cleaver... ... ... ... Mario, in an attempt to live, swung his cleaver at Michael's arm, cutting it off again, but this time, Mario swung his cleaver deep into Michael's stomach. Mario's eye then turned green as he actually managed to kick Michael down, sending him to the ground. Mario pulled his cleaver out of Michael's stomach, making a mess, then swung his cleaver without any hesitation at Michael's neck, stabbing it multiple times. Mario attempted to give Michael the same death he gave to Luigi. "DIE! DIE!" Mario said as he kept stabbing Michael's neck until he literally ripped Michael's head off with the cleaver! Mario then started to breath as he looked down at the corpse of Michael. Calming down completely, he kept looking at the corpse of the slasher for a bit before walking away, looking back at the house he was in. K.O! *Mario is seen disappearing in the darkness of the night. *A while after the fight happened, it's now day and the police finds Michael's body,confused as to what happened. Verdict Wiz: I guess plumbers can beat serial killers now... Boomstick: I guess. Anyways, it's not that surprising Mario won actually. While Michael had the strength advantage, Mario outclassed him in experience, having fought and killed witches, and dealt with supernatural beings and ghosts. Wiz:Yeah....Michael, while pretty strong, doesn't have any experience like that. Plus, Michael might have had the intelligence advantage, but Mario has created strategies before to fight against supernatural beings. Boomstick: And Mario also is possessed by Alice, who could give tips to Mario, so Michael had to fight both Mario and Alice! Before you say "That's outside help", it isn't: Alice had became a part of this Mario later in Mario The Music Box, and completely in ARC. Wiz: And Michael can't really speedblitz Mario when the plumber outruns supernatural beings. Heck, he even outrun a sentient mask with traps going on and managed to live! Not to mention he also had the weapon advantage via his giant cleaver. Boomstick: Yeah,if we added the chainsaw, it would be an overkill, and Mario has shown feats when he's possessed of being able to overpower a full grown man like Luigi. Speaking of that, in the ending of the insane route, he actually manages to overpower Luigi when he's NOT possessed and proceeds to kill him, and being able to actually overpower Riba, an immortal demon, in the beginning of the insane route and stab him multiple times when he's NOT possessed! So he had a slight strength advantage too. Wiz: But can't Michael possess Mario? well you see,Michael's possession only works on his family members,so it's basically not combat applicable because we're pretty sure nobody in death battle will be his cousin! Boomstick: Mario in the insane route was capable of surviving much more dangerous deadly situations than Michael too, such as needing to resolve a puzzle or he'll die, being trapped inside a room forever if he didn't resolve a puzzle, and even manage to find a way out of it even if he fails. He could kill Misery, a witch who could turn in a spider-like form of herself, and Helena, a dream manipulating witch of illusion,so that gives him an advantage along with fighting Marchionne, who could turn in a giant dark version of himself with giant hands, could use spike based attacks, and in his angel form could throw multiple cleavers at once at great speeds. Wiz:Michael's strength and his own intelligence, durability, and regeneration would have him somewhat keep up with Mario, but Mario's insane experience with both fighting and dealing with supernatural beings, and weapon advantage would manage to come out on top. Boomstick:It looks like Mario felt it was very KNIFE to meet Michael. Sad that Michael just couldn't agree with him. Wiz:The winner is Mario. bandicam 2019-08-14 13-44-37-484.jpg Category:The Golden Moustache Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:"Villain vs. Neutral" themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Insanity' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles